Fantasias Sexy para Sesshy
by Lilo Inutil Return
Summary: Você nunca pensou em ter algumas fantasias com o Sesshy, mas teve vergonha de falar? Pois bem! Nós lhe tiramos toda a vergonha e colocamos no papel! Leiam e se divirtam!


Fantasias Sexy para o Sesshy

**1ª Opção**: Sesshy é um dentista e você a paciente

Você está calmamente deitada esperando seu novo dentista chegar. Eis que chega o belo e charmoso Sesshy. Ele se aproxima de você com uma ficha nas mãos:

**Sesshy**: Muito bem, você é sicrana de tal?

**Você:** S-sou.

**Sesshy**: Hn, prazer, seu dentista, Sesshy.

**Você:**

**Sesshy:** Deixe-me ver, você tem um problema no ciso.

**Sesshy rodando a broca na mão: ** Vamos ter que arrancar

**Você:** OO

**2ª Opção:** Sesshy é um mestre cuca e você fiscal de higiene.

Você entra na cozinha do restaurante, para examinar a condição de higiene.

**Sesshy:** O que faz na minha cozinha?

**Você:** Vim inspecioná-la.

**Sesshy "com voz grave":** Moça, você está duvidando de mim?

**Você:** É meu trabalho.

**Sesshy "te jogando em cima da mesa selvagemente": **E o que você acha de vir inspecionar meu picles? ;-)

**Sesshy**: Vem ser minha goiabada, que eu sou seu queijo.

**Você :** Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo.

**3ª opção:** Você é uma aluna de música e o Sesshy é seu professor

Você está no conservatório, sentada ao piano, esperando seu professor. E eis que ele chega:

**Sesshy:** Você é a nova aluna?

**Você: ** Sim!

**Sesshy "chega por trás e pega na sua mão":** Vamos começar pelo básico.

**Você**: M-mas pro-professor, nós não íamos tocar outro instrumento? ó.ò

**Sesshy "te jogando no piano":** Sim, o que você acha de tocar minha gaita?

**4ª opção: **Você é aluna e o Sesshy o seu novo professor de Geografia

Você está esperando sua aula começar, fazendo zona na classe, quando chega o professor substituto.

**Sesshy "com uma vareta preta na mão":** Calem a boca! Eu sou o professor substituto de Geografia. Como a porcaria dessa escola não tem nenhum mapa, eu vou ter que mostrar os países em meu corpo.

Sesshy arranca a blusa e taca na primeira cdf da frente.

**Sesshy:** Eu preciso que alguém venha me ajudar. Você. "Apontando para você"

**Você:** Tá bem! - O que eu faço?

**Sesshy:** Segure essa vareta. "segura no seu pulso e começa a apontar em seu tórax musculoso com ela" Agora, aqui é a Argentina. "ele desce um pouco mais a sua mão" E aqui o Oceano. "desce bastante, apontando para as suas partes" E aqui é a Terra do Fogo.

Sesshy "olhando para você": O que acha de levar o seu tufão Catrina até a minha Terra do Fogo?

**Você:** Sim, vou fazer um grande estrago, meu El Niño.

**5ª opção:** Você é a policial rodoviária e ele um caminhoneiro contrabandista.

Você sinaliza para o caminhão encostar e vai até ele com uma lanterna na mão.

**Você:** Eu fui informada que você está contrabandeando muamba do Paraguai.

**Sesshy "com um boné da Pepsi, uma regata branca encardida e uma jeans desbotada":** Eu deixo você revirar na minha mercadoria, se você quiser, moça.

**Você:** Desça do caminhão, por favor. Eu preciso averiguar melhor.

**Sesshy "desce e te segura, te encostando na frente do caminhão":** Que tal a gente "dar" uma vasculhada na minha carga pesada.

**Você:** Pode vir, meu Bino.

**6ª opção:** ele é um terrorista e você está patrulhando as ruas dos Estados Unidos

Você está patrulhando as ruas e encontra um tipo suspeito.

**Você "apontando a arma para ele": **Parado aí, homem bomba!

**Sesshy "levantando as mãos":** Se quiser eu posso bombar você, policial.

**Você:** Acho que não. Encoste na parede, eu vou te revistar.

**Sesshy:** Tudo bem, mas não desça muito a mão, senão você pode encontrar a minha bazuca

**Você:** Bom, se você quiser apontá-la para a minha mina...

**Sesshy:** Eu vou causar um atentado terrorista em você.

7ª opção: Você vai abastecer o carro no posto de gasolina e ele é o mecânico

Você pára o carro e ele aparece com a mangueira de gasolina, que está escorrendo.

**Sesshy:** Você quer que eu encha o tanque?

**Você: **Se você quiser, pode trocar o óleo também.

**Sesshy "abre a porta do carro e te joga no banco de trás, montando em você":** Se você quiser eu posso verificar os amortecedores dianteiros e traseiros com a minha chave de fenda automática.

**Você:** Claro que pode, porque os motores estão a pleno vapor.

**Sesshy:** Xá comigo, eu tenho o parafuso para a sua porca.

**Você:** Então aperta bem apertado que meu Mondeo agüenta o tranco.

Fim?

oOoOoOo

Pime: Hiiiii, nossa primeira fic juntas!

Tai: Isso que dá, duas mentes pervertidas funcionando em conjunto! To babando até agora...

Pime: Mas eu quélu por a da basuca... ó.ò

Tai: Você já pôs... Ou ,melhor, EU coloquei! Huahuahua... Ai ai ai... dor de cabeça Overdose de Sesshy... Ética na política... nós metemos o pau nos políticos e o Sesshy mete em nóis! Pelo menos em mim... se você não quiser...

Pime: Garota hentai! ¬¬ Tá, tá criatura, eu deixo... Mas só se você me disser onde tá o Jakotsu. socando a cabeça na árvore Jakotsu, Jakotsu! Eu quero, me dá!

Tai: Talvez ele esteja na cabana do Banzinho... Agora se você poderá entrar lá... Já é outra história... E se ele dará pra você eu tenho certeza que não ¬¬

Pime: Aiiiii, poluídaaaaaa! Num era "dar" nesse sentindo! . eu só quelia ele pa mim... Você é má! Tá destruindo os sonhos de uma criança!

Tai: Hein? Então é em outra posição? "se escondendo de um possíver ataque" To dincanu! Si acarma nega! O verde que vestisse!

Pime: Tá, gostei! Tamém quéio! De repente vendi meus filhos para uma família americana, eles têm carro, eles têm grana, eles têm casa e a grama é bacana! Uhhhiiii, ebaaaaa! Nhé.

Tai: Cala a boca bixo abestado! Vamu falá seriu dessa veiz! Uahuhahuahaua! Eu falanu sério! Eu não me agüento, sou demais! Ahem... Gente! Se é que ainda tem alguém lenu essa pornografia retardada. Só é um capítulo, mas se tiverem reviews maiores que zero e menores que 50, então o ácido é forte! " tendo um súbito ataque de química" Ainda prefiro o Sesshy dando aula de Química!

Pime: Eu sei falá sério. Qué vê? Sério, sério, sério, sério... - Aiii "levando uma Raider na cara" Ui, isso era do meu pai? o.Õ Nha, tamém pefilo o Sesshy dando aula de Química... Ou de geografia, hehe !

Tai: Tá! Quent! Eu vou lá atrás no Scania do Sesshy com Akabane! Se quiser participar da festinha eu convido o... Bem... Ai! Caramba! Quem manda você gostar só de uke! Agora não tem ninguém! T.T

Pime: Hun...? Ai, é mesmo! XD... TT.TT Bem, mas... É, o Daisuke num pode, o Quat tamém não, nem o Omi... O Shun nem se fala, aquele muleque é mais fu"" que governo do Brasil! É, então, sobra... É... O... Han... É... Ah, já sei, eu amarro uma cenoura na cintura que tá td bem!XDD

Tai: Eu mereço! Hn... podi até ser... Não tenho nada a ver cum isso! Bom... axo que ela não tá muito bem..."olhando pra Pime sacudindo aquele leguminoso na cara de todo mundo" Eu vo embora daqui... tem gente me esperando... se é que me entendem... Hehe... Tchau! Beijos na pontinha do... bem... deixa quieto vai...

Pime: Ahn, como assim? o.Õ Tai, do que que cê tá falando? Tai, volta aqui! Tai, o que cê tá com esse dois homens semi-nus dentro de casa? Que que o caminhão do Sesshy tá fazenu na garagem! Aiiii, é uma invasão alienígena... Ah, olha, a minha nave. "sendo conduzida por um jato de luz"

Narrador: Por motivos que não poderão ser revelados á essa hora do dia, nossas escritoras não poderão terminar. Por isso o cachorro da Tai vai terminar de falar porque eu tamém to de saco cheio dessas duas que não me remuneram... Fala Rex!

Rex: Au auauauau auau auauauau auauaua AU AU AU! u-u

Pime "voando no céu": Volta! Esquecemos o Totó!

Fim... Será? Lembrem-se, ainda tem uma estrela no céu que brilha por você. Talvez seja a Pime... Ou não, nunca se sabe. Mas se ouvir vozes estranhas de noite é a TaiNatsu que está roncando ao seu lado.

Agora sim é o Fim, porque temos de fazer o trabalho de Geografia... sem perversões, gente... Tchauzinhu, e não esqueçam de comentar!

Assi... Ou rabiscado... Ou lambido... Por: Pime-chan e TaiNatsu.


End file.
